<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slap me, pull my hair (touch me there, there, there) by azaleahegao (derflohwalzer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270322">slap me, pull my hair (touch me there, there, there)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/azaleahegao'>azaleahegao (derflohwalzer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the inherent eroticism of kandi cuff boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguments, Degradation, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Kitchen Sex, Making Out, Manhandling, Mentions of Exes, Obedience, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/azaleahegao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>micks and palmers get into an argument. like a lot of things with them, it ends up with them fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Author/Author's Lover, Micksie/Palmers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the inherent eroticism of kandi cuff boyfriends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slap me, pull my hair (touch me there, there, there)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can be so fucking insufferable sometimes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like you have any goddamn place to talk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, somewhere, Micks kind of felt bad for the neighbors who had to hear them yelling so loud. But it wasn’t their fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palmers had just been...arrogant again. And sure, Micks had been a little rude, but that still didn’t excuse the fact that their lover was being so...so...so fucking annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, shitbag, at least I have the decency to fess up to my mistakes! When was the last time </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That definitely triggered something in Micks, because their hands clenched into fists and their anger was white hot as their voice came out infuriated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say one more fucking thing, I’m going to make you regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking try me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a good long while, electricity sparking between the two before Micks grabbed Palmers by the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Me. The kitchen counter. Right fucking now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palmers was quick to know what Micks needed, shoving his lover up against the counter and pulling them in by their hair for a sloppy and yet somewhat passionate kiss. It was rough and heated and messy and god, if it wasn’t the hottest thing that they’d done all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pulled away with swollen lips and numb tongues, only to go right back at it, tongue sliding against each other as Micks’ back dug into the marble counter. Micks’ hands were already trying to slide Palmers’ jacket off of his shoulders, and Palmers’ fingers were quickly undoing the buckle of Micks’ belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking mess all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Micks tossed the letterman jacket somewhere idly, Palmers was already working his hands into Micks’ panties, the jeans discarded to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already wet? Jesus, if I knew that me being angry would have gotten you horny, I would’ve argued with you sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued tossing clothes off until they were both nearly bare, in just their undergarments. Their bodies were flushed against each other, hot and heavy as Palmers went for Micks’ neck, showing no mercy and leaving countless marks and bites along the somewhat pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking sadist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks only rolled their eyes and huffed, but that sound quickly became a small whine as Palmers dug his knee into Micks’ crotch, eliciting a soft and rather withdrawn whimper from the shorter. It was honestly adorable to Palmers how much Micks huffed and puffed before melting completely in his hands like putty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Micks was completely bare, frustrated at how Palmers still had his boxers on while they had to be completely nude. But he wasn’t exactly complaining if his compliance could get Palmers to keep devouring his neck like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their limbs were intertwining in a very rough fashion, and Micks soon found themself pinned down against the counter with their back facing Palmers, who was leaning close to growl in Micks’ ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, the neighbors can still hear us. Keep your slutty mouth shut and enjoy me fucking you senseless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks was nodding vigorously at this point, he could feel Palmers’ cock rubbing up against their pussy, and fuck, they were getting oh so impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...hurry it up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had meant for that to sound like a demand, a harsh bite. What they had actually sounded like was a pleading little bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whores don’t get to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I just say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Micks felt their body convulse as a loud slap echoed throughout the kitchen walls, followed by the slight burn on their hip. They couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped their lips as they felt Palmers’ cock rubbing up against their clit, trying to push back onto it, desperate for any form of friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, all splayed out like this, so desperate and needy. I wonder how those bitchy little exes of yours would react to your face as you get railed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock and not theirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks whimpered softly as they felt the tip of Palmers’ cock nudging slowly into their pussy walls, so slowly and tantalizingly that it was painful. They could feel their pussy walls clenching and tightening as they felt Palmers’ hands grip their waist, holding them roughly in place so they couldn’t escape if they wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks opened their mouth to answer, but what came out instead was a somewhat cross between a moan and a scream as all the inches of Palmers’ cock came plunging deep into their pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rhetorical question, haha! I know you’re always ready to take my cock, you little cumslut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried to respond, but every time they tried getting words out, they were cut off by guttural moans entering their throat instead as Palmers thrusted deep into them, reaching further than anybody else ever had. They would never get used to the sporadic buzzing in their body when Palmers managed to hit any new spot that had Micks convulsing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their thighs quivered and ached with the energy it drained to hold themself up, and they felt their eyes roll back in their head, tongue lolling out and back arching as Palmers finally hit that one spot that had them a moaning and whimpering mess every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, babe, you’re always so fuckin’ tight...guess I’ll have to change that sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a grunted response as Palmers dug his nails into Micks’ hips, leaving deep red marks that swelled up and burned painfully, to which Micks only responded by tilting their head back and letting out a heady moan, gripping onto the kitchen counter as best as they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so compliant, such a needy whore I have on my hands…you love the feeling of my cock deep inside your dripping pussy, don’t you? You love it when I use you and toss you aside until you’re useful to me again, I fuckin’ know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks could only moan out an answer with a voice that was an octave higher than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, yes, I’m your needy whore, I-I’m your greedy little bitch, fuckkk - I’m just your toy, I’m your pathetic fucking toy, oh fuck, shit - ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. You’re nothing but a whiny little cockslut, aren’t you? Always huffing and puffing and putting up a fight, then being so desperate for me when you’re dumbfounded with dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks was just gasping for air at this point, breathless and needy and oh so desperate. They could feel their climax rising, and as Palmers continued to thrust into their clit, they felt their mind go blank as they began to see stars in their vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare cum until I do, pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks could only whimper as Palmers continued to fuck them deep, trying to stave off their orgasm as best as they could. Palmers was getting sloppier, Micks could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, babe, ‘m close...you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-hm - oh fuck - !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palmers gave one last low moan before burying his cock deep into Micks’ pussy and releasing hard and fast and all at once. The feeling was enough for Micks to orgasm themself, twitching and trembling with slight tears dripping down their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palmers was quick to pull out slowly and start checking up on his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, babe? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micks only gave a small dizzy smile and turned, leaning up to pull Palmers into a slow and sensual kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was...amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palmers smiled, but it faded slightly once he saw the way that Micks’ smile was slightly dimmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, babe? You know I didn’t mean what I said that time, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling. I’m just a bit tired. I did get the best hatesex of my life after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I forgot I was angry at you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case you didn't figure it out, palmers is my boyfriend and i'm micks :) however, i would like to kindly ask any readers to refer to me as azalea please :)</p><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !!</p><p>- azalea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>